


Just a Little Bit Longer

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt: "Danny's finally getting to go 'all in' when Min sees that he's hurt, finds out about him being hit by a cab. He insists he's fine enough for sex, she drags him to the hospital. It ends up being torturously long before they do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @cells55 for letting me hop on this prompt, too.

Getting back down from the observation deck of the Empire State Building was decidedly less exciting and romantic than getting up to it. There were items of Mindy’s clothing to recover, for one thing, and for another, the calming of his nerves meant Danny’s injuries were really starting to hurt. He was reasonably certain he’d broken a rib. It was worth it, of course, but now he was tired and in pain and all he really wanted was to get into bed – his own, ideally, but he’d be fine with going back to Mindy’s – and go all-in in a more literal sense. He’d promised her a first date, though, and a first date she would have.

“What do you wanna eat?” he asked her as they walked out of the building with his arm around her waist. Mindy smiled happily and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Can we just get pizza? If I weren’t _starving_ I’d say we should go straight to your place.” Danny chuckled.

“That sounds great.” He quickly led her into a pizza place, for once in his life not giving a shit which one, and made her sit down so he could get their food. _This is it,_ he thought to himself as he stood in line, looking back at her getting settled. _This is your life_. It was a thought he’d had many times before – at graduations, birthday parties, his wedding, alone in his apartment when he and Christina moved out of theirs – but this was the first time he felt calm about it. This was his life, and he was more than happy about it.

Eating passed quickly – he would never admit it but Danny loved the way Mindy could put away food – and suddenly his heart was pounding hard again because he knew what came next, and it felt as if he’d been waiting for it forever, the night she finally wouldn’t ask him to stop. They’d come close while they were dating before, close enough to drive them both crazy with frustration, but tonight…tonight he wouldn’t have to be good with words because tonight he could tell her he loved her with his body.

They barely touched in the elevator but the space between them was so charged that Danny’s hand shook a little as he went to unlock the door…and then she was on him, her arms tightening around his waist and her hands spread wide on his back, pulling him against her as her mouth worked fiercely against his. It was _finally_ happening, and he kissed her, held her, grabbed her ass as if his life depended on it. He wasn’t completely sure it didn’t.

“Mmm, yeah, Danny,” she sighed lowly, pushing his jacket off and fumbling with his shirt, and he liked that because she was definitely wearing too much clothing at the moment. He reached around to unzip her skirt and had pulled away enough to unbutton her vest when Mindy made a noise of protest, pushing his arms up so that she could lift his shirt and undershirt over his head. Danny closed his eyes, bracing himself for the familiar and desperately missed feel of her lips on his chest when suddenly her voice – her regular voice – interrupted his reverie.

“Oh my God, Danny, what the hell happened to you?” He opened his eyes and realized that his encounters with traffic had left him marked; there were several bruises on his torso, some of which were fairly large and dangerous looking. He couldn’t worry about that now, though, not now when he was aching for her and she was right here, ready and willing.

“Nothing,” Danny replied quickly. “I got hit by a taxi. I’m fine. C’mere, let me kiss you some more.” He reached for her, but this time she wasn’t having it.

“ _You got hit by a taxi?_ Danny, this is a big deal. You could be seriously hurt.” She knelt down, running her fingers along the largest bruise, and it shouldn’t be making him hot but it totally was.

“Mindy,” he said hoarsely. “Mindy, I’m fine. They’re just bruises. If it’ll make you feel better I’ll call my doctor in the morning, but it’s nothing. Please…just come back and kiss me.” She rose to her feet obediently and pressed her mouth gently against his…but then she pulled away and put her skirt back on.

“No, Danny, it’s not nothing. _You got hit by a car._ I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“But – ” he protested, his voice cracking. “I thought you wanted me.” Mindy rolled her eyes.

“Of course I want you, Danny, but I’m a normal, reasonable human being. I’m not going to have sex with someone in urgent need of medical attention. You got hit by a car. You are badly bruised. There could be internal bleeding. I can wait for you to get checked out by a doctor. And yes I know I am a doctor, but I mean someone with _actual equipment_ , whose last stint in the ER was less than six years ago.”

He knew she was right. She was making perfect sense. Sex had waited this long; it could wait a little longer. It was just – but he had _had_ her, in his arms, in his bedroom, taking his clothes off.

“Please, Mindy? We could be quick.” She rolled her eyes again.

“I mean, we could, but I can’t think of any positions that couldn’t potentially make your injuries work given that I’m not totally sure what they are.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right, let’s go,” he sighed, reaching for his clothes. “This’ll be quick, right?” he offered to the room as they headed out.

Surprisingly enough, it was not quick to take a trip to a New York City emergency room at eleven-thirty at night. They’d gone to St. Brendan’s, which they’d thought might give them an edge, but as much as Danny wanted to get back home and into bed he wasn’t about to pretend his injuries were more serious than they were. Which was _not very_. Still, this whole waiting around thing was really starting to get to him.

“God, Danny, it’s like you never made a patient wait before. You’re walking, talking, breathing normally – are you really surprised that people who are literally bleeding out of their necks are being seen before you?”

“Of course not. We should just go home and I’ll make an appointment to see my regular doctor, like I said before.”

“Nope, you were still hit by a car. Not happening. We’re waiting.”

“ _Mindy…_ ” He could hear his voice starting to sound like a little kid’s on a long car ride (or, hell, like Mindy’s herself on a long car ride), but he was pretty much beyond caring. He was tired; his whole body hurt; and he desperately wanted to make love to the woman currently playing in that scenario the part of his wearied mother, which was a little weird to think about.

“Stop it,” she snapped, and then immediately softened.

“God…look, Danny, I don’t think you get it. It’s not that I don’t want tonight. I do. It’s just that I’m not in a hurry. I want years. I want a lifetime. And I don’t want to miss out on that because you were too impatient to get to tonight. I _promise_ that we will have sex and it will be awesome. But first you need some X-rays and some CT scans because I’m not risking not having you ten years from now.” He opened his mouth to respond and then closed it because he really had no response other than the heart suddenly caught in his throat. It was as good as the “I love you” he hadn’t heard from her yet. Better, really, because Christina had told him she loved him thousands of times but it hadn’t been the same. She’d loved him, yeah, but not really. Not enough to put off what she wanted now. Not at all, by the end of it, he was pretty sure. But Mindy…she was the real deal. He opened his mouth again but still couldn’t quite tell her what that meant to him.

“Danny, why aren’t you saying anything? Oh, God, are you feeling lightheaded? Like you’re going to pass out, maybe? Danny – ”

He cut her off with a long kiss, hoping it would say what he couldn’t.

It was almost three o’clock in the morning when he was finally admitted, and the conclusion was pretty much what he’d expected: Two broken ribs, no internal bleeding, lungs okay, take it easy and come back for a checkup next week. Other than a little worry about how Mindy would interpret “take it easy,” he was fine.

“We’re not having sex tonight,” she said calmly as he signed his discharge papers and they walked out of the hospital. Suddenly, not-fine.

“Come on, Mindy, I know it’s late, but I’m not that tired. You’re not that tired, are you?” She rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, Danny, I’m pretty tired, but we’re not having sex tonight because you _broke your ribs_ tonight. We can do it in a couple of weeks, when you’ve healed.”

“A couple of _weeks_? I swear they don’t hurt that much…please?” He reached for her face and cradled her cheek in his hand. Mindy sighed and shook her head.

“I swear, you’re too cute to say no to.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Actually, it’s an ‘ughh, we’ll see.’”

“I can live with that.”

She was frustratingly careful with him, though, as they returned to his apartment, and instead of stumbling into the bedroom as they clung desperately to each other they walked calmly, her hand at the small of his back. She sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her for him to join her.

“I can’t believe you got hit by a car and didn’t stop.”

“I had to be there. I had to be with you. I love you, Mindy.”

“Well, I love you, Danny, and I need you to be more careful with your body.”

“You do?” He heard his voice crack and hated how vulnerable he knew he sounded.

“Ugh, you know I do.” She sighed.

“I really don’t think we should have sex. I mean, honestly, I’m surprised you even want to. Broken ribs hurt.”

“Not as much as not having you.” Mindy shook her head.

“See, Danny, I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do when you say things like that.” She turned and kissed him softly on the cheek. “Lie down.” He obeyed, easing himself carefully onto the sheets and looking up at her with a hopeful smile.

“Now take off your shirt.” He eagerly complied, and this time, prepared as she was for the bruises that marked his body, she didn’t make him wait for the feel of her lips and tongue on his chest. He drew in a shaky breath as she sucked on his nipples in turns. It shouldn’t be surprising that a woman who talked as much as Mindy did was amazing with her mouth, but it had been long enough that the pleasure caught him all at once and he bucked his hips against nothing.

“Mmm, you like that?” she mumbled against his body, looking up at him as she trailed her mouth down his chest. He nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed, and closed his eyes when she stuck her tongue in his belly button, her long hair brushing his stomach and making him hyperaware of all the ways they were touching.

“Just so you know, Danny, I _never_ do this to a guy before we’ve actually had sex, so you should really be _glad_ that your ribs are broken because I’m pretty awesome at it.”

Mindy rested her hand against his burgeoning hard-on and he squirmed for a moment, eager for friction, before she summarily pulled down his pants and underwear and nonchalantly lowered her mouth to his groin. He moaned sharply as she gently tongued the head of his dick, and then again when she pushed him past her lips and slowly took him all the way into her mouth. Still slowly – too slowly – so slowly it was driving him a little crazy – she moved up and down on him, dragging her tongue along the underside, and every so often sucking hard and making him see stars. He wriggled helplessly on the bed despite the stabbing pains the movement elicited in his ribs (and yeah, not having sex was probably a good idea even if he still wanted to) and his groans gave way to whimpers as she moved faster and faster, her hand moving to play with his rapidly tightening balls.

“Mindy,” he gasped, and she smiled as much as she could and looked up at him, her eyes fastening on his and making his chest tighten as she held his gaze even as she carefully relaxed her throat and took him in completely. Her lips closed at the base of his dick and he willed his eyes to stay open, not to break the moment even as her tongue rubbed against him, bringing him closer and closer to the brink so that his whole body was buzzing with anticipation. And she didn’t let him down, speeding up and sucking her cheeks in as she looked at him with love and joy in her eyes and he almost sobbed in pleasure and relief as he came, hard, against the back of her throat. She brought him down slowly, the contractions of her throat as she swallowed once, twice sending pleasant shockwaves through him, and when she carefully pulled away he couldn’t remember feeling more relaxed.

“Mmm…God, Mindy, you’re good at that.”

“I mean, I did warn you,” she giggled, scooting up the bed and curling into his side.

“You did,” he agreed with a lazy half-smile. “Mmm. Still. That was amazing. Hey, give me a minute and I’ll return the favor, okay?” She shook her head.

“It’s okay, Danny. We’re both tired and you’re in pain and don’t pretend you’re not fighting off sleep.”

“If you’re sure,” he said uncertainly. It felt wrong, and not to put too fine a point on it but he couldn’t remember the last time a woman had offered him unreciprocated oral sex without there being complicated, dangerous strings attached. “I’ll owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me one. You owe me the rest of your life and we’re not going to keep score, okay? We’re both way too competitive for that to be at all non-destructive.” She considered. “And also because you would definitely win in that case since I am multi-orgasmic and you don’t have the refractory period of a fifteen-year-old anymore.” He chuckled and pulled her closer.

“That sounds good to me.”

“Danny,” she murmured into his neck a few moments later, just as he was drifting off.

“Mmmm?”

“I can’t wait to wake up.”

“You’re not tired? After all those stairs, and the hospital, and the fooling around…?”

“I am tired. I want to sleep. I just…I can’t wait to wake up. I miss waking up next to you. It’s so much better than waking up next to all the other crap I usually keep on the other side of my bed.”

“Mmm, like what?”

“A frying pan,” she admitted drowsily. “A knife. Snacks – mostly popcorn, sometimes pretzels. It’s the storage side.” She snuggled closer and finished, “but I like it better when it’s your side.”

“I like waking up with you, too,” Danny told her, his voice heavy with sleep. “Even when it’s too early to be awake.” He grinned at the memory.

“Who wants to sleep late when you’re sleeping next to a dream come true?” she mumbled, and, really, he couldn’t deny her logic.


End file.
